


Mrs. Coulter's Release

by Jiminiebaboya



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, His Dark Materials (TV), In the Heights - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: BDSM, Dominatrix, F/M, His Dark Materials Inspired, I'm Sorry Lin-Manuel Miranda, Lee scoresby sub, Linmanuelmiranda, Mrs. Coulter DOM, Pegging, Smut, Sub Lee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:02:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28414353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jiminiebaboya/pseuds/Jiminiebaboya
Summary: Mrs. Coulter needs a release. Lee Scoresby can give it to her.Definitely inspired by Mrs. Coulter and Lee Scoresby's meeting in season 2.
Relationships: Marisa Coulter & Lee Scoresby, Marisa Coulter/Lee Scoresby
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Mrs. Coulter's Release

**Author's Note:**

> This has pegging in it so if you don't like then you might want to skip. Enjoy!

Lee Scoresby lay on the cold concrete of his temporary jail cell. The magisterium had roughed him up after killing Dr. Haley. He could feel his bruised ribs with every breath and his head was throbbing from the beating. What he wouldn't give for a pain killer or two. 

“I hear someone coming!” Hester, his daemon exclaimed as she hid behind Lee’s shivering frame. Distinct heels could be heard walking down the hall. As they crept closer, Lee couldn't hide the dread. A tall slender woman entered the premises, dressed in a bright red coat with a matching hat. She made her way silently into the room, closing the door behind her.

“Who are you and what do you want?” Lee replied, eyeing her carefully.

“I’ve heard a lot about you Mr. Scoresby, you are quite the aeronaut,” the woman replied. There was something off about her. Lee felt a sense of malevolence deep within her words. 

“Again, who are you and what do you want?” Lee replied, cold and suspicious. She wanted something from him and Lee did not trust her intentions. 

“Very well,” she answered agitated, “I'm looking for my daughter, Lyra. Where is she?”

Lee had a feeling who she was but knew he was certain. This was Lyra’s mother who was rumored to be working with the magisterium. He knew he had to play every sentence carefully.

“I don’t know who that is,” he lied, hoping she would take the bait. She laughed in response and the sound sent a shiver down Lee’s spine.

“We both know that’s a lie. I’ll give you another chance to give me the correct answer. If you don’t tell me what I want to hear then I’ll simply have to let the magisterium know that we have no further use for you.”

Lee knew what she meant. He had to be more cunning than that. He didn’t want to put Lyra’s safety at risk. Mrs. Coulter circled closer to him, her heels filling the void of the silence. As she inched closer to him, his stomach turned with each step. Without further warning she grabbed his throat, cutting off all supply of oxygen to his brain. As Lee tried to get away from her, he caught a glimpse of Hester being attacked by Mrs. Coulter's daemon as well. 

“Hester!” Lee cried out under his crushed throat. Out of the few things he loved in this world, Hester held a special place in his heart. 

“Tell me where she is!” Mrs. Coulter’s grip grew stronger. Her anger crushing his windpipe. Lee started to black out, his vision going hazy. If he was to die in this way he wanted to hold his head with pride. 

“I’ll never...tell you where she is...because his life is worth 1/10th of mine,” Lee struggled to get out and he could see Mrs. Coulter’s expression intensify. She was mad, really mad. Suddenly her grip released his throat and Lee fell to the ground, gasping for air. Hester could be seen next to him, hiding from Mrs. Coulter’s monkey. 

Mrs. Coulter let out a maniacal laugh. She hysterically snickered as Lee tried to back away from her frame. Without warning a sharp hot pain flashed across Lee’s cheek. He grimaced as his body fell flat on the ground. His head was throbbing again and he didn’t think he could live through another blow. He wiped the blood from his eyes only to see Mrs. Coulter standing above him. Lee knew this may be the end. He thought back to his entire life and his many adventures with Hester. How he would miss flying in their balloon. Lee chuckled, finding the situation hilarious and helpless.

“Mrs. Coulter, the least you could do is buy me a drink first before you ask me to bed,” Lee responded. The look on Mrs. Coulter’s eyes were wild. That’s when Lee knew he had her.

“That made you feel good didn’t it?” Lee stated as he sat himself up again. He didn’t have many capabilities but reading people was his specialty. Mrs. Coulter looked astonished. She seemed to be pondering what Lee was saying as she looked down at her palm. 

“I’ll make you a deal, if you let me go...I’ll make sure Lyra stays safe,” Lee suggested. “I don’t have many skills in this life, almost none if I’m being honest, but one thing I can do is keep my word.”

Mrs. Coulter looked down in disgust at his proposal. Lee watched as the disgust turned into curiosity and that curiosity sparked an idea. 

“Well Mr. Scoresby, you don’t have many tricks up your sleeve,” she responded as she stared down at the beaten man below her.

“We shall see if your tricks keep you alive,” she stated as she turned on her heel to leave the room.

”Guards, bring him to my chamber,” Lee could hear her say as she left him in the cold room once more.

_“What have I done…”_

Shortly after their interaction, a guard came to get Lee from his cell and escorted him to Mrs. Coulter’s room. He was given instructions to clean himself up and be ready for her by the evening. At first Lee tried to escape out the window, knowing there were guards outside, but he found the building was too high up to safely climb down. He gave up after some time. After a well needed hot shower he fell asleep on the soft bed, awaiting her arrival.

Quarter to midnight Lee was woken up by a sharp pain in his wrists. Mrs. Coulter was there handcuffing his hands together as he lay on the bed. When she was done she placed a soft delicate kiss upon his lips. Initially he was shocked but as their mouths continued to dance he leaned further into her touch. Pulling back for air after some time he couldn’t help but crack a smile.

“G’ morning,” he said, his charm spewing out. He was greeted with a hard slap across his tender cheek and a whimper escaped lips. The sound pleased Mrs. Coulter and she displayed a huge grin.

“There will be no talking unless spoken to, understand?” Mrs. Coulter stated, her words dripping with sin. 

“Yes,” Lee nodded purposely, breathing hard. Mrs. Coulter grabbed his chin aggressively, forcing him to make eye contact with her.

“Yes…Ma'am,” she ordered. Lee couldn't help but notice a twinge of pleasure run down his cock in the process.

“Yes, Ma’am,” he replied eagerly. He couldn't help but look at her flushed lips in the process. Enjoying the scent of light perfume on her person.

“That’s a good boy,” she replied, her soft hands making their way down his chest.

“Now, don’t you clean up nicely,” she stated as she observed Lee’s frame below her. Lee only wore boxers now and his erection started to show through the thin material.

“Remove those,” she ordered and Lee obeyed right away. Naked in front of her, she positioned him to kneel before her on the floor.

“I hope you're hungry,” She responded as she removed her silk robe. Lee could see now that she was wearing very sexy lingerie. Red truly was a great color on her. Her curves were soft and drove him crazy. His member started to ache for touch. He hadn’t been with a woman in many years and though this was not ideal, he couldn't deny she was beautiful. Lee watched as she removed her silk panties from her lower half and he admired her perfect lips from his position on the ground. 

“Eat,” was all she said and Lee was happy to oblige. He dove head first into her abyss, enjoying all the flavors she had to offer. She tasted and smelled of honeysuckle and a hot summer’s day. He hungrily lapped at her sweetness and even earned a few moans of pleasure from her lips. He felt a hand snake up into his hair and her grip tighten on the strands she had acquired. Before Lee knew what was happening she painfully pulled him from her clit and crashed her mouth onto his, tasting all her juices. When she was finished a smile played on her lips.

“Mr. Scoresby, that tongue of yours could end wars. What else can it do?” Mrs. Coulter stated, her hunger still raging. 

“Untie these cuffs and let me show you,” Lee responded and a swift slap was placed on his other cheek now. This time the pain was sharper than before and the throbbing in Lee’s head came back. 

“Oh dear, but he doesn't seem to follow rules very well…pity,” Mrs. Coulter exclaimed, excitement laced in her words. “How shall we teach you so that you don’t forget?”

Lee was nervous again. She grabbed Lee by the back of the head, shoving his face once again into her cunt. Lee happily lapped at her swollen clit, swirling his tongue around her sensitive parts until he could feel her legs trembling. His cock was rock hard and starting to drip precum on the ground. After a few more minutes of pleasing her, Mrs. Coulter ordered Lee to lie back down on the bed. He obeyed happily. Once settled, his hands cuffed together in front of his belly, Mrs. Coulter started to walk along the edge of the bed again. She grabbed his cuffed hands, tying them above his head to the head board before she grabbed something Lee could not see. For a moment he thought it was a stick but realized quickly it was a whip. His heart started to palpitate.

Mrs. Coulter fiddled with it seductively in front of him for some time before speaking again.

“Where is Lyra Mr. Scoresby?”

Lee’s stomach sank. It was then he realized this was a grave assumption. She did not mean to pleasure herself, she meant to torture him. His eyes widened in fear as he remained silent after her question. A grin appeared on her face and Lee braced himself in anticipation.

The whip made contact with his genitals and he let out a wail in return.

“Mrs. Coulter, please I’m telling you the truth. I don’t know where she is!” Lee protested before he felt the whip again. She laughed at his pain.

“Where is she?” She asked again. Lee bit down on his lip once he felt the third blow to his genitals, his stomach turning sour. 

“Please,...I ...I beg you,” Lee breathed out between grimaces. This only pleased Mrs. Coulter more. She continued blows to his manhood several more times. Each time harder than the last until Lee started to dry heave on the bed.

“I guess you don’t break easily,” She responded, “I’ll have to try harder.” 

Lee was in agonizing pain. His balls started to swell from the abuse and he wished he was still in his cell instead. 

“Turn over,” Mrs. Coulter ordered. Lee glared at her from the bed. He was defenseless with no way out of this. 

“Now!” she yelled and her voice sent tremors down his body. Lee grunted painfully as he turned to lay face down on the mattress, his arms still tied above his head. The whip came down hard on various portions of his backside and though it wasn’t as painful as his genitals, it still stung. The sound alone made him cringe. Lee felt more strikes to his back and legs before she spoke again.

“I’ll give you just a few more chances Mr. Scoresby,” Mrs. Coulter replied as she glided her soft hands over the red marks she had made on Lee’s body. He welcomed her soft touch although he knew more was to come. She let her fingers glide over the top of his ass, letting one finger slip into the crevasse between his cheeks.

“Hey, woah there Mrs. Coulter. Your charting into unmarked territory,” Lee exclaimed, uncomfortable with the feeling. She laughed at his discomfort. 

“Is that so?” She questioned and Lee felt her slip her slender finger into the opening of his ass. He gasped from the foreign sensation, trying to wriggle free from her intrusion. Mrs. Coulter’s other hand shot up to grip his hair once more, holding him in place.

“Stop moving,” she said through gritted teeth. The throbbing in his scalp grew in return as she continued to violate his opening.

“Mrs. Coulter, please,” Lee begged as he felt her finger dig deeper into him.

“Hmm…I never knew the sound of your begging could be ...such a turn on,” she replied. Lee’s sounds of discomfort escaped his lips as her grip on his scalp tightened. 

“I’ll ask you again Mr. Scoresby...where is my daughter?” Mrs. Coulter questioned again. Lee knew where this was headed. He had nowhere to turn. He would have to endure all that she gave him in order to save Lyra. Lee took a deep breath as he braced himself for more.

“I don’t know…”

Lee felt Mrs. Coulter remove her finger from his entrance and for a moment he was relieved. Before he could savor the feeling, two fingers were forced into his hole and he had to bite his lip to stifle his discomfort. 

“Please, I’m telling you the truth!” Lee exclaimed as he felt his hole stretch beyond its normal capacity. Mrs. Coulter's mouth was so close to his ear, he could feel her breathing. When she spoke, her warm breath made him shudder.

“Stop lying Mr. Scoresby, you will only make it worse,” Mrs. Coulter replied as a third finger was added to his already stretched hole. This time Lee let out a yelp as he tried to move from her grip. This only forced her hand deeper into his entrance, earning her more whimpers. The rim of his opening was screaming for release. His entrance was on fire and he didn’t think he could take anymore. After a moment Mrs. Coulter removed her hand and the searing sensation disappeared.

As he tried to catch his breath, Lee could hear her walking around the room again. She seemed to be fiddling with something he could not see and he was quite certain he would not like. 

“I’m very...disappointed. You see...I thought you were a reasonable man. I thought we could come to an agreement but I’m coming to find...you like to learn things the hard way,” she stated.

Mrs. Coulter made her way back to the bed and this time she stood above Lee’s frame, her feet between his spread legs.

“Mrs. Coulter, let me pleasure you instead. I promise I can do wonders to a woman if you only let me,” Lee replied. Desperate for this charade to be over. Mrs. Coulter’s laugh rang out in the empty room. 

“Oh but Mr. Scoresby, this is pleasing me greatly.”

“You see,” she continued, “I was given a rather interesting gift from my French colleague. Everyone knows how advanced the French are when it comes to love making. They say the women in France use this device when they want to feel powerful.”

“They call it...a strap-on…”

Lee was tense. He didn’t know what she was planning.

“I expect this might be rather unpleasant at first but I assure you, many have learned to love a little pain with their pleasure,” she said, the excitement dripping from her voice. 

Lee felt the sheets below him, soft and cool. He willed his mind to focus upon that alone because he knew whatever she had planned would not be good. Taking a deep breath, he gave his body to her.

“Okay…” he replied. “Do your worst.”

Mrs. Coulter didn’t say anything in reply. Lee felt a cold wet substance being poured on his entrance. He made a fist with both his hands and bit down on his lip awaiting whatever she had in store for him.

“That’s a very good boy,” Mrs. Coulter said as she pushed something big and long into his awaiting hole. Lee bit down even harder upon the entrance of this foreign object. It seemed to rip him right open and the pain he felt before had doubled. 

“Mrs. Coulter! Ugh please...it hurts!” Lee screamed as he felt the device protrude in and out of him. Mrs. Coulter seemed to be attached to the device...thrusting in unison with this outlandish sex toy. 

“Shhhh...don’t fight it,” Mrs. Coulter whispered, her thrusts becoming more frequent. Lee felt the toy being plunged inside him. It was long and thick and certainly was not giving him pleasure. He tried to wriggle away from her without success.

“Do you like that Mr. Scoresby?” She asked, clearly enjoying herself. “It can end if you tell me where she is.”

Lee wanted to die. His entrance was burning. With every thrust she stretched him out more.

“No!” he screamed as he groaned below her. She reached her hand to wrap around his throat now, choking him in the process.

“Sorry...what was that?” she said, evil thick in her voice. Lee knew if he wanted her to stop he needed to play by her rules.

“No ma'am!” he managed to reply. A hard slap came for him and his head was spinning.

“Try again,” she replied through gritted teeth.

“Yes...yes ma’am,” he stammered in defeat. Her thrusts were even now, penetrating him deeply. Lee tried to imagine being anywhere else. Away from this place, in another world.

Just when he thought he could take no more, a very strange thing happened. His cock twitched slightly as a small wave of pleasure ran through him. Lee didn't know what was happening. He was still in shock when the second wave of pleasure hit him in his lower abdomen, right as Mrs. Coulter had thrusted deeply into him. Without his consent a small moan escaped his lips. 

“Yes Lee...just relax,” Mrs. Coulter cooed as she grabbed Lee’s hips. She plunged the strap-on deeper into Lee’s hole earning her another moan.

“What’s happening?” Lee asked, confused. A moment ago he was howling in pain and now though still a bit sore, his cock was awaiting every thrust she would give him. Lee felt his member grow stiff below his belly, pressed hard to the mattress. The friction threatened to send him over the edge.

“Don’t talk Mr. Scoresby, just enjoy” Mrs. Coulter replied as she placed both her hands on his back to support her. Her rhythm was divine, it made Lee’s body sing with every movement. Wave upon wave crashed onto him as his orgasm closed in. In that moment Lee’s erection was rock hard and longing for release. 

“Mrs. Coulter…” Lee moaned as he closed his eyes shut. The tension was building in his groin and he didn't think he would last much longer. With a few more deep thrusts Lee was soon going to be over the edge. 

Without warning the Strap-on was gone. Lee turned around to see Mrs. Coulter removing what looked to be a toy cock from a holster around her waist. 

“Turn around,” she ordered. Lee was still confused and shocked as his body was brought down from its peak.

“Huh?” he said in confusion, beads of sweat rolling down his brow.

“Now!” she yelled in response and Lee flipped over the best he could, arms above his head and his member standing erect.

“Mrs…” 

“Shut up,” Mrs. Coulter snapped as she climbed on top of him. He admired her perky breasts and the intense gaze in her eyes. She slid ever so easily onto his hard length, her juices surrounding him. They both let out a moan at the same time and it seemed to shock her. Placing her hands upon his chest, she wasted no time grinding her warm pussy on top of his hard member. Lee closed his eyes as more waves of pleasure surrounded him again. The tension quickly rebuilt in his groin as she graciously rode him. She was wet and warm inside. All Lee wanted to do was fuck her hard and spill all that he had into her gorgous body. 

“Mrs...Cou”

“Don’t speak Mr. Scoresby,” she replied as she continued to ride hard. Lee observed her face as she pleasured herself with his hard cock. Using him to her satisfaction. It was probably the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He thrusted up to meet her hips, earning him a moan from her lips. He was overly sated with pleasure. The room and the ground were spinning around them. Lee thought he might pass out. More whimpers came spilling out of Mrs. Coulter's mouth and at that moment Lee thought she sounded angelic. 

“I ...I can’t hold it,” Lee moaned as his climax neared. He bit his lip, holding back as much as he could. Seeing how Mrs. Coulter was enjoying herself was too much for him. 

“If you cum...I’ll kill you,” Mrs. Coulter replied, rubbing her own nipples as she grinded down on his length. She was quivering on top of him now, her face was in pure ecstasy. Lee closed his eyes tighter, gritting his teeth to stop his own climax. Just when he could no longer hold on he heard an amazing sound. Mrs. Coulter’s orgasm had overtaken her, sending her canal into a spasm that wrapped around Lee’s cock in an enchanting way. He thanked the Lord under his breath as he let his body finally reach its climax along with her. His body was in sensory overload and his toes curled from the over stimulation. Their moans filled the room as Lee and Mrs. Coulter rode out every wave. When they finished they were both breathless and spent.

They both lay in silence for a brief moment. Mrs. Coulter climbed off Lee’s body and dressed herself as if nothing had happened. Lee watched her graciously as he tried to steady his breathing. What they had just done was so wrong, but felt so right. He didn’t know what she had done to him but he knew he would never be able to resist her again. 

He tried to undo his handcuffs and she merely scoffed as she observed him struggle on the bed. When she was finished dressing, she started to make her way over to the door.

“Where are you going?” Lee asked as he watched her walk away. She provided him with a devilish stare.

“Until we meet again Mr. Scoresby...”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


*********Thank you so much for reading! Sorry if there are many typos. Comments are always appreciated!*******


End file.
